beauty_and_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
In the Forests of the Night
|season=3 |number=10 |image=File:In the Forests of the Night title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=July 21, 1990 |writer=P.K. Simonds |director=Victor Lobl |previous=Invictus |next=The Reckoning }}"In the Forests of the Night" is the tenth episode of the 3rd season of Beauty and the Beast. Plot Rolley is shot while trying to rob a liquor store and takes refuge in the tunnels. This brings his heroin addiction to the forefront and Vincent vows to do his best to help Rolley which leads to a fiery encounter at a drug house that, unknown to Vincent, is run by Gabriel. Synopsis Notes *The events of this episode actually take place before the events seen in The Chimes at Midnight. Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Ron Perlman as Vincent *Jo Anderson as Diana Bennett *Roy Dotrice as Jacob "Father" Wells *Jay Acovone as Joe Maxwell *Stephen McHattie as Gabriel *Tony Plana as Louis Horner *Suzie Plakson as Susan *Miguel Sandoval as Jerry *Tony Colitti as Tony *Terrance Ellis as Rolley *Ed Morgan as Store Owner *Joseph Romeo as Dr. Booker *Keeley Marie Gallagher as Alexandra *Pamela Prescott as Waitress *Richard Partlow as Voice of Underground Man (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Victor Lobl *Written by P.K. Simonds *Produced by Alex Gansa, Howard Gordon, Paul Junger Witt, Kenneth R. Koch, Stephen Kurzfeld, Patricia Livingston, George R.R. Martin, Anthony Mazzei, David F. Schwartz and Tony Thomas *Music by William Ross *Cinematography by Stevan Larner *Film Editor - Kaja Fehr *Casting - Penny Ellers and Joyce Robinson *Production Designer - John B. Mansbridge *Art Director - Woody Willis *Set Decorator - Bruce A. Gibeson *Costume Designer - Judy Evans Editorial Department *Tom Overton - Colorist *John Potter - Colorist Makeup Department *Rick Baker - Designer and Creator: "Beast" *Fred C. Blau, Jr. - Makeup Artist *Gus Le Pre - Hair Stylist *Margaret Prentice - Lead Prosthetic Makeup Artist: Beast Makeup - Vincent (uncredited) Production Management *James T. Davis - Unit Production Manager *Susan Palladino - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Richard Feld - Second Assistant Director *Robert Yannetti - First Assistant Director Art Department *Bill Dietz - Property Master *Robert Farina - Main Title Design Sound Department *Gary Alexander - Re-recording Mixer *Jim Fitzpatrick - Re-recording Mixer *David Hankins - Sound Editor *Patrick Mitchell - Sound Mixer Special Effects *Gary F. Bentley - Special Effects Coordinator Stunts *John Meier - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Frank Godwin - Assistant Camera *Calvin Maehl - Gaffer Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marilyn Basaker - Table Person *Ron Hodge - Costumer *Mary Taylor - Costumer Music Department *Tom Boyd - Oboe Soloist *Gloria Cheng - Musician: Piano Performances *Lee Holdridge - Composer: Theme Music *Carl Swartz - Music Editor Other Crew *Linda Campanelli - Executive Story Editor *Ron Koslow - Executive Consultant *Sandy Mazzola - Script Supervisor *M.M. Shelly Moore - Executive Story Editor *P.K. Simonds - Story Editor References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0520507/ In the Forests of the Night] at IMDb Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes